Scream for me
by Ieeerr
Summary: "Scream for me." Logan moaned as he roughly pushed back in. Kendall's eyes widened and looked up at Logan. "What?"


**Enjoy!**

"Kendall come here."

Kendall, who was lying on his stomach on his bed playing a game on his phone, turned his head to the side and looked towards his shirtless boyfriend, Logan, who was lying on his side on his own bed.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here. Or do I have to come to you?" Logan said as he sat up.

When Kendall didn't move, Logan sighed. He stood up and walked towards Kendall.

"Go lie on your back." Logan said standing next to Kendall's bed.

Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes, but did as he asked. He placed his phone on his bedside table and turned around.

Without saying a word, Logan removed all of Kendall's clothes. Kendall stared at Logan's face, shocked yet excited. He saw Logan licking his lips while watching at Kendall's bare chest.

Kendall was now lying on his bed, in nothing but his boxers. He looked at Logan, who was sexily taking his own jeans off. Logan threw his jeans on top of Kendall's clothes and walked back to Kendall. He crawled on the bed, and straddled Kendall's hips.

Logan leaned down and took Kendall's earlobe in his mouth, softly biting and sucking on it.

"You wanna have some fun?" He whispered into Kendall's ear.

Kendall had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Logan pushed his hips down with force, causing both of their hard cocks to move against one another through their underwear. Kendall let out a loud moan, pushing his head into his pillow.

"I asked you something." Logan said harshly before moving his lips to Kendall's neck, biting down in the soft flesh.

"Fuck, Logan. Yes. Yes!" Kendall said breathlessly.

"That's what I thought." Logan said.

Logan kissed his way from Kendall's neck, over his jaw, towards Kendall's lips. He gave Kendall's lips a quick peck, before leaning up and looking Kendall in his gorgeous green eyes. Logan leaned down again after a few seconds and smashed his lips against Kendall's. They didn't waste any time as they immediately started to push their tongue into the other's mouth. They kissed roughly yet loving and sweet.

Kendall moaned loudly when he felt Logan's hand travel down his chest, towards his hard member. Logan slid his hand inside Kendall's boxers and started to rub the hard flesh, without breaking the kiss. They didn't stop kissing until Logan pulled away, the need for air becoming too big. He pulled his hand out Kendall's boxers as well, and sat up. They were both panting heavily as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You're so gorgeous." Logan told Kendall.

Kendall blushed. "So are you."

Logan sat up and wiggled his hips, moving farther down Kendall's legs, so that he could take Kendall's underwear of.

Logan raised his hands towards Kendall's underwear and started to rub Kendall through the fabric. Kendall moaned loudly. Logan then took the hem of the cloth in his hands and moved it away from Kendall's skin, looking inside his underwear. Kendall looked down as well.

Logan licked his lips before saying, "God, so beautiful." He didn't take his eyes of Kendall's erection, which made Kendall blush. He tried to push Logan's hands away, but Logan didn't plan on letting go.

When Kendall stopped struggling Logan got off Kendall's legs and took his underwear off completely. He then took his own boxers of and sat back down on Kendall.

Kendall moved his hands towards Logan's head and pulled him down by his hair. He kissed him passionately while he pushed his hips upwards. Their bare erections rubbed together, creating an amazing feeling.

"Fuck, Kendall I need you now!" Logan groaned against Kendall's lips.

"Then do it."

Logan moved off Kendall's legs and sat down in between them. He hooked his legs over his shoulders. He spit in his hand and spread the saliva over his member.

"Ready?"

Kendall nodded. Logan gave a nod in return. Logan spread Kendall's buttocks and pushed his hips forwards. When he felt the tip of his dick touching Kendall's opening, he release one hand from Kendall's ass and grabbed the base of his cock, escorting it inside Kendall.

Kendall was breathing as if he has just ran for 10 hours long as Logan entered him, biting his lips so hard that it started to bleed.

When Logan was completely inside Kendall he stopped moving, so that Kendall could get used to the feeling of Logan inside him.

"Move, please." Kendall breathed out.

Logan did as Kendall asked, and carefully pulled his cock out, leaving only the tip inside. Kendall was still biting his lip, keeping himself from screaming out. Logan didn't like it.

"Scream for me." Logan moaned as he roughly pushed back in.

Kendall's eyes widened and looked up at Logan.

"What?"

"Scream." Logan whispered as he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Kendall let out a groan before saying, "Logan, I can't. Our friends and worst of all my mom and sister are downstairs."

"Okay, then." Logan said pulling out of Kendall completely.

"NO! No! Put it back in! Logan, please!"

"Are you gonna scream for me then?"

"Logan.. I—"

"You no scream-y, me no fuck-y."

"Fine! Now put it back in! But I'll blame you if someone finds out!"

"No problem, at all. Now tell me what you want."

"You know what I want."

"No, I don't Kendall. Now tell me."

"Fuck me." Kendall said shyly.

"Scream it!"

Logan looked at Kendall with an raised eyebrow as Kendall hesitated. "Do it."

"Fuck me!" Kendall said a little bit louder than his 'normal talking' voice.

"Good job." Logan said as he pushed back in and placed a sweet kiss on Kendall's lips. "Now, don't hold back."

They were staring at each other intensely as Logan started to push and pull his cock in and out with a quick pace. Kendall tilted his head back in pleasure, but Logan quickly moved his hands towards Kendall's hair and pulled his head back, so that they could look at each other.

"I wanna look at you." Logan whispered in Kendall's ear.

Logan moved his lips from Kendall's ear to his lips, licking and biting the soft skin of Kendall's face on his way down. Their lips met. Logan pushed his tongue through Kendall's lips and swirled his own tongue around and against Kendall's. Every now and then Logan would run his tongue over the roof of Kendall's mouth, earning a soft moan. Logan was okay with the soft moans for now, but when the kiss ended that would change.

Logan pulled away, panting from both the kiss, and all the work he was doing.

Kendall licked his lips as he saw a droplet of sweat rolling down Logan's forehead onto his cheek.

"You fucking tease." Logan said, changing the angle of his hips.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kendall yelled as Logan hit his prostate spot on. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

"That's what I'm talking about." Logan said, leaning down and placing his lips on Kendall's neck. He bit and sucked, until he was sure he left a mark.

"Harder!"

"What did you say?"

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" At this point Kendall didn't care anymore who could hear or not. The pleasure he was in, thanks to Logan hitting his prostate, was all that mattered.

Logan raised his hand, grabbed Kendall's hair once more and pulling it back so that they could look into each other's eyes again. Logan smirked as he quickened his pace.

Kendall screamed out in pleasure as Logan hit his prostrate again and again.

"You like that?"

"Yes! Shit! DON'T STOP!"

"Say my name."

"Logan!"

"Louder!"

"LOGAN! HOLY FUCKING GOD! LOGAN! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Logan leaned down and captured Kendall's lips in a rough, messy kiss. The kissed ended when Logan bit down in Kendall's lower lip and pulled it away from his teeth.

"More! Please! MORE!"

"Fuck Kendall. So hot." Logan said, letting go of Kendall's lip.

Logan started thrusting his hips as fast and hard as he could. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, along with Kendall's screams and Logan gentle moans and sighs.

"I'm gonna come! I'M GONNA COME LOGAN! FUUUUCCKK!"

Kendall literally screamed when he went over the edge. Logan thought this was so fucking hot that he came right there and then, inside of Kendall's gorgeous ass, moaning Kendall's name loudly. He slowed down his pace, riding out both of their orgasms. He collapsed on top of Kendall, both panting heavily. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and hugged him tight. They had absolutely no energy left, and just lay there for a few minutes.

"That was amazing." Kendall said as he was breathing normally again.

Logan looked up and in Kendall's eyes. "Yeah. It was the most wonderful, fantastic and the hottest thing I've ever done in my life. It was.. it was, god. I have no words for it. Thank you, Kendall." Logan leaned down and kissed Logan lovingly.

"Come on, we should get going. Dinner is probably ready."

Logan nodded and pulled out of Kendall. "Shouldn't we clean ourselves up first?"

"That's a good idea, actually. That was the biggest load ever. And that without even touching my dick" Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed as well.

They both grabbed clean clothes and made their way towards the bathroom. They cleaned up, messing around a little bit, before pulling their clean clothes on and heading downstairs, for dinner.

When they arrived downstairs they saw their friends sitting in front of the TV and Kendall's mom and sister were setting the table.

As if James was sensing their presence, his head shot up and looked at them. "There you sex crazed animals are."

"Hi." Kendall and Logan both said sheepishly, their cheeks turning red.

"Come on guys. Dinner is ready." Mrs. Knight said.

They all made their way towards the kitchen table and sat down on their usual spots. Mrs. Knight and Katie on the heads of the table, Kendall on the right of Mrs Knight, Logan next to Kendall, James on the left side of Mrs. Knight, with Carlos next to James.

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Everyone was looking at Kendall and Logan, but no one said anything, until..

"Can you guys be more quiet the next time?" Katie asked.

That was not something you wanted to hear from you sister.

"Or can you at least do it when we're not home?" She continued.

"Katie, let me handle this." Mrs. Knight said.

James and Carlos apparently found this incredibly funny, because they couldn't stop laughing.

"I know you two are hormonal teenage boys and in love, and I know you two will find out some way to be together anywa—"

"MOM!"

Mrs. Knight ignored her son and just continued, "..whether I tell you guys that it's not allowed or not. The only thing I, we," She moved her hand around, pointing to everyone at the table. "..ask of you is to be more quiet or to do it when we're asleep or not at the apartment. If you want we can even set something up so you have the house for yourself once a week, or one day in 2 weeks. We just don't wanna be witnesses or your lovemaking, it's something intimate between you guys, not between all of us. And please tell me you use protection?"

Kendall growled, before saying, "You can all ask that my smart ass fucking boyfriend over here." He nodded his head in Logan's direction.

"No need to get cranky! Last time I checked you were the one screaming for more." Logan said.

"Only because you told me to!"

"As if you didn't enjoy it!" Logan said, getting a little cranky himself.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then don't act so fucking annoyed!"

"How could I not get annoyed, for fuck's sake!—"

"Kendall! Language!" Mrs. Knight interrupted.

Kendall ignored her completely, just like she ignored him earlier. "Your mother and sister didn't just hear you having the hottest sex ever! Easy for you to talk!"

"As if Mama Knight and Katie aren't basically my mom and sister too!"

"Boys, boys. Please stop." Mrs. Knight interrupted. Both boys sighed and crossed their arms, not looking at each other.

"Come one guys, don't get mad at each other." Carlos said. He absolutely hated it if his friends were in an argument.

Kendall and Logan both huffed.

"Kendall, Logan," They both turned their heads towards Mrs. Knight. "What happened happened, don't get mad at each other after showing each other how much you love each other in such a beautiful way. It's not worth it."

Kendall and Logan let the words sink in, before turning their head towards each other and looking deeply into the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time, which caused them to smile.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said again.

"I'm sorry as well."

They both leaned forward and hugged each other. After they pulled away from the hug they looked at each other again, before leaning forward and giving each other a sweet kiss.

"Yukk!" Katie said as she saw them kissing.

Kendall and Logan laughed against each other's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logie."

They smiled again, before stealing one more kiss off each other's lips.

"Our food is getting cold." Kendall commented. Everyone had stopped eating, all focused on the conversation between the lovebirds and a wise mom.

They all laughed and looked at their food. "It's a shame." Mrs. Knight said, laughing.

Everything went back to normal, and they continued eating their dinner just like nothing had happened. Except for Kendall and Logan, because they couldn't wait to have the house to themselves to repeat today's event.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did. Please review! :D**


End file.
